


Ah, Romance

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another episode in the undead lives of VampireJim and his Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ah, Romance

## Ah, Romance

by James Rellan

Not mine and no money made.

* * *

Blair stood on the balcony looking like a refugee from a romance cover- his hair tied back with a ribbon and wearing skintight black pants, black boots and a billowy white shirt. "I feel stupid," he whispered. 

"Don't ruin the moment," he heard back. "I'm going for a mood here." 

"I'll give you a mood," Blair grumped. 

"If you're not going to play..." Blair could hear the pout. 

"Okay, okay." 

* * *

Blair was tired of the party. The noise and constant pursuit by females and not a few males made him retreat to the relative safety of the balcony. Only people ready to declare themselves to be married or the ones who were out and out scoundrels got caught on the balcony together. So Blair felt safe for the first time that night. 

"Tired of playing mouse to the cats?" 

Blair jumped in surprise and turned to see who spoke. He caught his breath at the sight of the most magnificent man he'd ever seen. Caught off guard, Blair let his eyes roam over the tall muscular form taking in the dark green satin shirt and tight dark trousers that left nothing to the imagination. He almost started drooling. 

An amused laugh broke through Blair's daze. "Like what you see?" 

"Um, I...I," Blair stumbled over his words. He could feel the blush rush across his face. 

The man laughed again stepping closer to brush his fingertips across Blair's cheek. "There's nothing more charming than a man that blushes." 

Blair shivered at the touch and looked up into fathomless blue eyes. He tried to move away but found that like a mouse he was caught, trapped by a big bad cat. A very hungry big bad cat. 

"I've been watching you all evening. Fending off unwanted advances. Running for cover. You should have stayed inside where you were truly safe." The man pulled an unresisting Blair flush against his body. "If you want to leave, do so now. Otherwise..." 

Blair didn't even think. He shook his head and placed his hands on the man's chest. 

"My name is Jim," he offered. "I want to hear you moan my name." 

Blair gasped just as Jim leaned down and covering his mouth in a surprisingly tender kiss. The gently rubbing lips and teasing tongue were driving Blair mad. He wanted more. 

Blair sucked Jim's tongue and shoved him against the wall. 

_Blair, my beloved slut, you're not supposed to give in so fast._

_More. Now. Clothes. Off._

Uh, oh. Game time over. Jim briefly mourned the rest of his vile seducer scenario and gave in to Blair. 

Jim's shirt ripped nicely in two once Blair got hold of it. The pants went the way of the dodo and Jim found himself held face first against the wall with his very eager Blair tearing open his own black pants. 

"You wore that green shirt on purpose," Blair growled. He bit the side of Jim's neck and stopped just short of piercing the skin. "Good goddamn thing we don't need lube. 'Cause otherwise this would hurt." 

Blair let go of Jim's head, tucked his hands under Jim's thighs and lifted. Jim braced himself just as Blair's cock slid inside. 

"Jiiim," Blair moaned fulfilling Jim's request. 

With vampire strength, Blair held Jim still as he thrust harder and faster. He raked his sharp teeth across the throbbing vein in Jim's neck laughing low when Jim hissed. 

"Blair, now." 

Blair came hard and sank his teeth into the vein. Jim howled his cock spurting against the wall. Their minds merged as Blair fed, feelings and pleasure mingling until they couldn't separate themselves. The joy built until everything seemed to gather between them and explode outward. 

* * *

"Next time, Jim, I should do the seducing. We'd last longer." 

* * *

End Ah, Romance by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
